Talk:WinterClan
=Join Requests= Redpaw & Applewhisker Redpaw Desc: A brown tabby she-cat with long legs. Personality: '''As the sole survivor of her mother's treasured litter, Redpaw is a little...over-whelmed. She prizes loyalty and dutifulness towards her clan, but she tires of her mother's constant hovering and invitations to battle-train.She's a youngster who is secretly eager to see what the wild side of the world has to offer...just don't tell her mother. '''Rank: Apprentice. Mentor can be whomever, but I'm certain Applewhisker would nag at Pinestar to either give her a senior warrior, a deputy, or Pinestar herself. Or of course, Applewhisker. Family: Mom is Applewhisker Approved 03:27, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Applewhisker Ya'll know her, page just needs revived. I imagine she stepped down from her deputy position after expecting her final litter, with the father most certainly being a respected warrior of her clan. Unfortunately, the litter of four shrank down to just one, as Redpaw was the only one to survive. But no time to mourn, Applewhisker moved on fast. Silverstar 03:25, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Approved, will revive soon 03:27, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Silvermoon Name: Silvermoon Appearance: beautiful, silver-tabby, with azure blue eyes, a feathery, long, thick tail, luxurious soft fur, dark grey stripes, (All the toms love her.) Character: Strong willed, loveing, kind, loyal, is not afraid to challenge Warrior Code, will die for Clan, and even if she doesn't like one of her Clan-mates, she will die for them. Protective. (She is like Squirrelflight.) Rank: Warrior; may be queen later. Hi! Your character is accepted, make sure you make their page and if you need help, follow our User Guide, or ask one our Staff members for a hand! (Also make sure you sign your posts/comments with four ~~~~'s so we know who is posting! 22:01 Wed Mar 27 2019 Rosecloud Name: Rosecloud Appearance: Fluffy white she-cat with ginger tips on her fur. Has beautiful greenish-blue eyes. Character: A quiet, young warrior who is easy to talk to. Rank: Queen Owner: --Drawing Person (talk) 13:38, March 31, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Rosecloud’s Kits Name: Sakurakit Appearance: White she-cat with a pinkish tint to her fur and soft blue eyes. Character: Shy, kind she-kit. Rank: Kit Owner: --Drawing Person (talk) 13:51, March 31, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Name: Sparrowkit Appearance: Ginger tabby-tom with leaf green eyes. Character: Fiesty kit who loves adventures. Rank: Kit Owner: --Drawing Person (talk) 13:49, March 31, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Approved! Also, when requesting characters, make sure you add the new section at the bottom of the page. You seem to have the basics down for character page setup, but as a guide, make sure you follow the format as seen here. I'd just copy and paste the coding that's on that page. And I'm not sure what page editor you use, but source mode is always your friend 17:06, 03/31/2019 Because we go by a realistic naming system, Sakurekit's name must be renamed. When that's done that kitten will be approved. But I am the Chosen One 18:05, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Shrewcloud, Thistleshine and Brackenstrike '''Name: '''Shrewcloud '''Appearance: '''Brown-and-white tom with green eyes '''Personality: '''Calm, loyal, patient and open-minded '''Rank: '''Warrior ---- '''Name: '''Thistleshine '''Appearance: '''A mottled she-cat with amber eyes '''Personality: '''Loud, friendly and outgoing '''Rank: '''Warrior ---- '''Name: '''Brackenstrike '''Appearance: '''a red-brown tom with yellow eyes '''Personality: '''Snarky, brave, clever and impatient '''Rank: '''Warrior - QueenOfThisShip Approved, please make their pages before roleplaying. But I am the Chosen One 05:50, September 17, 2019 (UTC)